Kestrelglide
Description Kestrelglide is a ginger and black she cat with mixed fur, she has bright green eye Story Kestrel(glide) was born in the kitty pet place with her sister Molly of whom was moved to a different house with other household who she does not know, she had not seen her sister since she was six moons old so she never really grew to attached to her, actually not bringing her up to even her closest of friends Sand Hickory and Sands little sister Sweet, though after a while Sweet had some sort of dream about a path and a song or something like that so Kestrel was dragged along with them since she did not want to leave her only friends but did not really want to go where ever this place was, but she did, and they traveled for what seemed like a moon before they got there, Sweet had also almost been eaten by a bird, and then when they had got to camp there was this really rude cat named Moonstar who had almost attacked them when they first entered camp and she never really liked him even after they had joined his and Songstars group, though that was whatever since she actually quite liked the name Kestrelglide she thought it was nice and she liked her buddies names to, they got the names of Hickoryfire Sanddune and Sweetpaw, and Hickoryfire always boasted about how cool his name was since it meant Woodfire or something like that, personally Kestrelglide found the name Hickoryfire quite silly and did not like it to much, and then after that she had met a cat named Redtuft she did not know this cat very well so they did not talk to much at first and Kestrelglide actually stayed away from this cat at first but then after she got to know her she found out that they had a lot in common and she fell deeply in love with Redtuft, though they could not have kits since they were both she-cats she ended up plotting with Redtuft to have her have kits with Soulember so that they can raise the kits as their own, and then one day Kestrelglide went on what she thought would be a normal trip to fight off some rabbit-like things known as rats, though they were really strong and got a good nip on her chest this made her slower so she ended up also getting bit on the side and on her right leg, though she cried to help to the nearest warrior, Rabbitfoot, he did not help she thought she might not have heard her but after her death she started to question if it was really just him letting her die, and then it became clearer down the line that he had done it just to please the dark forest cats who in her opinion were just apprentices who wanted to be love but never quite cut it to get the attention they wanted since they were lame. After Kestrelglides death she had noticed that her 'mate' Redtuft had had the kits and she had casual talks with Redtuft and her kit Mothkit from time to time and was a bit sad to find out there was a stillborn who did not even make it to starclan, though this did not bother her for too long and she watched over her other kits, Mothkit Brookkit and Glidekit named after her, though Mothkit was in her opinion the most strong and suited for normal warrior life after all she was the most active and hopeful, Kestrelglide would always be in her dreams trying to teach the apprentice the way of the code to make sure she did not try to drift to be a cat of the dark forest like the cat who had let her die all those moons ago, and luckily none of the kits had started to drift to the dark forest, this made Kestrelglide very happy, and she watched over her mate hoping that they would live a long life and meet her in starclan, though one day leaders attacked and Redtuft had done something that Kestrelglide did not find okay.. She murdered Soulember, the cat who was meant to help them have kits from the very start, she must have murdered him in some sort of cold blood because of Kestrelglide being dead, but she did not agree with Redtuft killing Soulember because he was still a young cat with a lot of life, although even after all that she just sat in Starclan for a while and one day Redtuft had ran out of the clan because of Russetshadow who had dragged the clan out of camp trying to get away from Rabbitfoot though it did not even work since they had gone back and Redtuft had gotten a large chunk of her foot to fall off from stepping on some sort of thorn sent by the dark forest from what Kestrelglide believes, and sadly Redtuft had wanted to join her in starclan and did not go to see Sweetwing, the medicine cat, and she slowly died before saying goodbye to her kits even, and they had met in starclan once again and even though Kestrelglide was sad at first she was glad she got to meet her mate once again and they are now happy in starclan and Soulember even forgave Redtuft in starclan, and they all watch down on the clan. though Kestrelglide misses her friends she wishes the best for them and is angered that she never really got to say that she loved them, since she was always rather mean to them since she thought it was funny to them, which it was but she still wants them to know she cares about them after all those moons, and she does not long for them to come to starclan even though she would get to see them again she is very conflicted with how she should feel now in the tall heights of starclan with her mate Redtuft.